


Good sessions

by Ohgress



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: Three tiny more or less smutty snippets from 1.17 before the shit hit the fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirategirljack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/gifts).



> This is also dedicated to Holly and all you other anti-Palmer ladies who leave crude comments on LW's or Clayne's insta, or calling Palmer really nasty things on Twitter, you spur me on.  
> I hope you get laid soon too. You seem to need it.  
> Go horns! *mic drop*

He was not thinking about her breast as he was walking out through the hotel lobby, sipping on his hot coffee. Neither was he thinking about how her rosy peaks had stiffened against his lips, or the moans she’d made. And he was absolutely not thinking about how she’d clung to him, her legs around his hips and her heels against his ass, spurring him on, or all the other different positions they’d tried. Nope. No sir. Oh, there she was, in her tight skinny black jeans, being her badass self with whoever that douche was. He was not thinking about what a mighty fine lady she was, Karen Palmer. Not at all.

 

***

“Mm-hm… Okay, so you’re taking it slow I guess?”

Well… Slow was an understatement. They’d been at it like bunnies. True, he didn’t know much about Palmer’s personal life but he knew what was needed to know. And the rest he hadn’t dared to care about yet. He knew she was single, he was single and that they were making good time of that. He knew how bright and happy her eyes went whenever he made a joke. He knew how good she was at her job and that he found that really hot. He knew that he could trust her completely not to corner his feelings. He knew she was soft and cuddly when they were alone at night. He knew that she smiled at him a lot which made his stomach flutter. He knew how she looked when she came and how she liked her burgers. He knew that. What else was there to know? Right, if she was alive or not. Fuck.

 

***

Nothing was as delightful as rendering Riggs speechless and she had done just exactly that with her shop talk.

“I’m sorry? Are you suggesting that I have outdated optics?” Riggs mused at her.

“Prove me wrong.”

And now the doofus was rummaging around his trailer and she couldn’t hide her smile. He was just so adorkable in all his stunning masculinity. He never ceased to amaze her. She looked around just as he found his hidden treasure and her eyes caught sight of a framed photo. A beautiful brunette with warm brown eyes looking lovingly at the photographer which she was certain was Riggs. A tiny pang hit her chest but she was in a too good mood to let it show.

“Is that your wife?” She asked him.

“Uh-huh,” he nodded, still smiling which totally surprised her. He sat down across her, showing off a big ass riflescope and winked at her.

“Told you,” he said self-assuredly and sparks were flying between them, again. She held her breath, letting herself drown in his lustful eyes that was locked on hers.

Five minutes later and they were making out like horny teenagers on his soggy couch, tearing at each other’s clothes. Life was awesome.

Good Lord, they were getting good at this. Which time was this? Riggs had lost count. He was just dizzy from lust, holding on for dear life, trying to last longer. Palmer wasn’t making it easier either as she was grinding her hips back at him enthusiastically, moaning out loud. After the heady make-out foreplay and almost falling off the couch trying to find a position that actually worked in the tiny space, he had flipped her around eventually. She had giggled, but gotten her on hands and knees, looking back at him over her shoulder, biting her lip and he had freaking lost it.

He was getting really close now, so with one hand holding tight to her hip for balance, he reached around her with the other to find her spot among sparse soft curls.

“Oh fuck!!” Palmer cried out and fell apart down on her elbows. She began mewling and then he felt her inner walls flutter around him and he was goner. He had to let go of her core and took hold of her shoulder to steady him while he thrusted his release hard into her, his bangs wet with sweat getting in the way of the view. She was more or less screaming into her arm now as her orgasm shook her body, clenching the last out of him. With a grunt from Riggs, they collapsed in a heap seconds later, seriously trying to catch their breaths. They were getting good at it, but they weren’t young anymore.

“You okay, back there?” She asked.

“Yep, uh-huh. Never better”, Riggs answered out of breath. “You?”

“Ya, I’m good, mm-hm.”

“Good.” Riggs kissed the hollow of her neck.

“I think I should talk more shop with you in the future. It seems to be working.”

Riggs just chuckled at her.

“You’re hopeless, Palmer.”

They maneuvered around so she was half on top of him. They were still panting.

“We should get going. Murtaugh will wonder where we are.”

“Ugh, I’ll just blame traffic. It always works in this town, used it dozens of times.” Palmer laughed at him and slapped him on the chest.

“You’re hopeless, Riggs.”

“You love it,” he said and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Mm, maybe.”

And they were all smiles again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'll probably get a death sentence for this. Idc...  
> Life moves in one direction.


End file.
